The Untitled Story Year 7 and Beyond
by matt311
Summary: Beyond Year 6 in the Untitled Story. HP/Stargate crossover. Read previous years first, or you'll be a bit lost. See first chapter for more detailed summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled Story Year 7 and Beyond.**

Powerful!Harry (But not Super powered, just above average), Smart!Harry, WellBalanced!Harry, TakesInititive!Harry

This is a crossover with SG1 (Elements from SG1 in the HP universe to start with, mostly, eventually a mixture of them will be more equal). Oh, by the way, I own neither SG-1 or any Stargate stuff, nor Harry Potter and associated items. Those belong to their respective owners.

This story starts during season 1 of SG-1, and assumes at least basic knowledge of the series. I tried to make it friendly to those who have never seen it, but I've noticed that it's hard to do. For those of you familiar with SG-1 and its time-line, you will notice some differences. This is mainly due to actions not present in the series, and they will cause the series and this story to diverge, in some places drastically.

Also, while this may seem sudden, There are bits in previous years that lead up to this crossover, so this isn't a spur of the moment "hey, lets do this" thing.

**speech** indicates speaking in Ancient.

_Italics indicates speech over communications devices, that is, radios, plates, etc._

Read the previous years first, or this will seem rather sudden.

As usual, review.

**Chapter 1 –New Discoveries**

* * *

Sunday, 6 April, 1997  
Grounds  
Potter Manor  
11:09

Harry and Hermione popped to Neville, who was standing in a very large field of short grass. Harry didn't think he'd been to this part of his property before.

"What's up?"

"I was taking a jog, and decided to go this way. I'd never gone here before. I was just running along when I ran into some sort of invisible wall."

"Invisible wall?"

"Yeah." he said, rapping on what appeared to be thin air, except that it made a metallic sound.

Harry walked up, and placed his hands on whatever it was, and knocked.

"Metal. Fairly thick, judging from the sound it made." he said, moving along the wall. After about 20 feet, he stopped, and started feeling around.

"Come here. I think I found a door. I've got it to open a bit, but I need some help."

After some more prying, the slid the door open enough to get through.

What they saw caused several different reactions. Harry whistled, Hermione looked awed, and Neville looked confused.

They had entered a long corridor, one wall made up mostly of large windows, looking out at a rather peculiar sight.

"Are those..." started Hermione, struggling to find the right word.

"Spaceships?" suggested Harry.

"Yeah."

"Well, I can't think of much else they could be." said Harry.

"Spaceship?" asked Neville.

"Like a ship that goes on water, only in space. I know that wasn't very helpful, but I can't really explain it any other way." said Harry.

"Who built them, spaceship or not? They certainly don't appear to be made by humans, at least, not ones with our technology. And we'd have know if the government was building ships on your property." said Hermione.

They were looking out over a squarish pit that was quite massive, and looked to be able to dock two of the large, disfigured cylinders. Disfigured, because they had many chunky outcroppings and protrusions, and they were bigger at what he assumed was the back and middle, and they had a vaguely smashed-diamond shaped cross section. One was noticeably larger than the other, and had a fin-like horizontal structure at the back. He also noticed a number of much smaller, more cylindrical craft off to one side that looked like they had been turned into parallelograms.

As they walked along the corridor towards a walkway that led to the side of one of the ships, lights started to come on in the hall. They noticed a sign with strange symbols on it.

"What language is that?" asked Harry.

"I don't recognise the symbols. Hopefully, it's not a serious warning."

"Yes, that would be bad." said Harry.

Making their way to the ship, they opened the door on the outside, which required the use of an unlocking charm.

Entering the ship and navigating a few corridors, they found themselves on what they assumed was the bridge.

Walking up to the odd looking chair in the centre, Harry reached out and touched it, but quickly retracted his arm when it lit up and started humming.

"Must have some sort of sensors." he said, before sitting in it.

After a moment, the lights came on in the ship.

"This is bizarre. It's like it responds to your thoughts." said Harry. "Now if only I could read the panels."

At that moment, a grinding sound started, which soon ended with a loud clunk from underneath them.

"It seems to be in working order, since I disengaged the supports that were holding us, and we're still above the ground. I think I'll wait until we can investigate it more thoroughly before taking it out for a spin, though."

"Good idea." said Hermione. "We ought to check out those smaller ones on the far side. After we get some more people in here."

"I agree. You know, if we didn't build them, that means there's likely life elsewhere out there."

"Yes, it does lead that way, doesn't it." said Hermione.

"Any idea how someone managed to make something this size invisible? If it's a ward, it'd be bleeding hard to set. It was more like the building was invisible, rather than being hidden by something.

* * *

Tuesday, 8 April, 1997  
Ancient warship  
Potter Manor  
11:00

"I think I'm going to see if I can drum up some linguistics experts. I'm sure there's someone somewhere who can make something of this." said Harry, looking over the various screens and displays, before he paused.

"Unless..." he said, sitting in the chair again. After a moment of nothing happening, nothing happened. "So much for that thought. It did send me an image of a funny looking helmet thing in a storage room, though. Maybe we should find that."

* * *

Tuesday, 8 April, 1997  
Storage Room  
Ancient warship  
Potter Manor  
13:12

"Harry, I think I found it. Remember, you need to walk－" started Hermione, before Harry appeared next to her. "not pop."

"Oops. It didn't seem to affect anything, though."

"No, it didn't. Anyway, is this the 'helmet thing'?"

"Indeed it is. You want to try it, or should I?"

"I think I'll wait and see what it does."

"Right. You know, this probably isn't the recommended method of testing unknown technology." said Harry, putting it on.

After several moments of nothing happening, Harry shrugged.

"I don't feel any different. Let's go back."

* * *

Tuesday, 8 April, 1997  
Corridor  
Ancient warship  
Potter Manor  
13:20

"That's not the bridge. That's the auxiliary control room." said Harry, looking at the sign next to the door.

"What? How do you know?"

"The signs says 'Auxiliary Control Room'."

"Since when could you read the signs?"

"Apparently, since two minutes ago. Must be the helmet thing."

* * *

Tuesday, 8 April, 1997  
Outside the Bridge  
Ancient warship  
Potter Manor  
13:35

"Ah! Here we are!" said Harry, opening the door by pressing a strip on the right side. "Much more bridge-like. I like the view. Very nice."

The bridge was seemingly organised into five sections, arrayed around a raised central station. Harry, walking over to one, looked over a panel.

"Weapons? Yes. Weapons. Apparently controlled mentally." he said, before moving on to the one on the right of the raised platform.

"Communications."

Walking around the rest, he found Navigation and Sensors.

"This raised area seems to be for the captain. These are view screens for communications, and they can apparently switch between a number of different uses." said Harry, sitting in the chair and activating the panels.

After a moment of learning, Harry brought up the information on the ship.

"We seem to be on a late-model Alteran battleship, Aurora Class. One of the last built, according to this, it's never left the ground."

"When was it built?"

After a moment, Harry responded.

"According to this, it was completed roughly 9,000 years ago, intended to be used as a defence against the 'growing threat of the Goa'uld'. The information ends there. Apparently they never got around to naming it."

"Goa'uld?"

"No idea. The helmet doesn't seem to have anything on them, whichever. I think it only has information that might be needed to read or use the technology."

"Let's look at the other ship."

* * *

Tuesday, 8 April, 1997  
Outside the Bridge  
Ship  
Potter Manor  
13:50

Having located the bridge, they entered, and looked around. It was much simpler than the warship's bridge, and had only three sections.

Activating the panels, Harry started looking through the information.

"Apparently, we are on an Ancient science vessel, completed long enough ago that I can't convert it into a year with ease. According to the logs, it was one of several vessels that evacuated from the Pegasus Galaxy? Huh, have to investigate that. Anyway, one of several that evacuated from the Pegasus Galaxy. It's last entry is 'Arrival at Albon shipyard, Terra' dated about 9,000 years ago, if I'm converting dates right. It has shields, but no weapons, I'm assuming this is an impressive array of sensors, but otherwise is much the same as the warship. A research ship. You should like it, Hermione."

"What, it's mine?"

"Well, I'll probably be commanding the warship if we decide to crew them."

"It's name is the 'Observer'."

* * *

Tuesday, 8 April, 1997  
Shipyard structure  
Potter Manor  
14:30

"Hermione! I think I found what could pass as a computer terminal. Mental interface, like everything else here, it seems. I'm searching those 'Goa'uld' that the warship's computer mentioned."

_"Let me know if you find anything. I found some more helmets."_

"Here we go. Says that the Goa'uld are a race of parasitic symbiotes-there's an oxymoron- that use their ability to retain knowledge genetically to scavenge and use technology from other races, generally for their own gain. Says that they are typically territorial and arrogant. Such an interesting illustration, here. Says they take over control of the body and mind. There's mention here of a Goa'uld called Ra who took a human as a host." said Harry, frowning.

"Glad they aren't here." said Hermione with a shudder, having popped next to Harry.

"They must have posed a threat at some point for these 'Ancients' to build a warship solely to defend this planet from them. This is interesting. It says here that the Ancients who did not 'ascend' are dying off or are entering the local populations, or leaving using the Astria Porta—Stargate?—doesn't say where they went. The information in the system ends there."

"You think that's interesting, look at this." said Hermione. "It says that they made the control chairs respond only to Ancients."

"So, we're Ancients?" asked Harry.

"More likely descended from them. You said they entered the local population."

"True."

* * *

Thursday, 10 April, 1997  
Prime Minister's Office  
Downing Street  
11:10

"Let me get this straight. You found a shipyard on your property, containing a number of spaceships, all constructed more than 9,000 years ago?" asked the Prime Minister, looking bewildered.

"Yes, sir. The science vessel, which is named the Observer, was built long enough ago I was unable to convert the age into our years in my head."

"And these 'Goa'uld'. You say they may be a threat?" asked the Minister of Defence, looking curious.

"They were at some point, sir. Whether they still are, or whether they even exist still I don't know. Obviously the Ancients thought they were, if they build a ship specifically to defend this planet against them."

"I assume you'd like to crew the ships?"

"Yes, sir. However, it currently looks as if only magicals can operate the technology, as apparently we are descended from the race who built the ships. At the very least, we can gather information on our solar system that will have scientists salivating for years to come. The ships have engines capable of faster-than-light travel, so we could actively explore our little corner of the universe, and be home every weekend."

* * *

Monday, 14 April, 1997  
Study  
Potter Manor  
13:00

"Hermione, the powers that be have given us the go-ahead to test one of our ships in an official capacity. A survey of Jupiter's moons."

"There's been a lot of speculation about the existence of water and life on Europa of late."

"Well, perhaps you can answer the whole question once and for all with a scan. When did you want to get under way?"

"Probably not for a week or two."

"That should give us time to learn a few more things. Oh, I don't remember if someone mentioned it or not, but has the manor been wired for phones yet?"

"Yes. Last week. It took some work, shielding the lines and stuff."

"Oh good. Now I don't have to have the PM send an owl whenever he has a question."

* * *

Monday, 14 April, 1997  
Study  
Potter Manor  
16:00

Dan and Emma Granger entered the room. Harry and Hermione broke apart.

"What's this we hear about Hermione surveying the moons of Jupiter up close?"

"She's the one who'll be commanding the Observer on it's first official outing. Mostly to make sure everything is functioning properly after sitting in the shipyard for several thousand years."

"Mind if one of us comes?"

"No, not at all. I'll get you both a helmet so you can start learning, and a uniform." said Hermione, before popping off.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?"

"Actually, you did. Being interrupted is fast becoming par for the course, though." said Harry, looking resigned.

* * *

Wednesday, 16 April, 1997  
Briefing Room  
Potter Manor  
11:00

"Well, I think we need to restructure the division to make it more normal. One person in command, for instance."

"I think you can keep that. I prefer planning on the side to giving the orders." said Ron.

"You're already the one briefing the PM and others. I don't want the position, to be honest." said Hermione.

"Right. Here's the rankings I came up with to make it a bit more normal.." started Harry.

* * *

Monday, 28 April, 1997  
Briefing Room  
Potter Manor  
02:00

"I apologise about the horrible hour, but we thought this was best done under cover of darkness. Less likely to have people notice the rather large ship. Anyway, you all have been learning and familiarising yourselves with the systems of our new toys. You read the language, you speak the language, you know the ships." said Harry, addressing the non-student portion of the division.

"The ship will be using a skeleton crew, since there are so few of us not in school who are able to operate the systems. The ship has been stocked with supplies to last you about 2 weeks without worry. Gather your stuff, you leave in half an hour."

**"Good luck."** said Harry, speaking in Ancient.

* * *

**A/N: There may be illustrations for this story, since I can draw pretty much anything except people. Inanimate objects and planes are my speciality. I'm trying to make this story a bit more balanced than some of the crossovers I've seen, where one is simply thrown into the other, and you never see/hear of the other world again.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Monday, 28 April, 1997  
Bridge  
Observer  
02:30

**"Navigation, take us up. Full sub-light when clear of the atmosphere."** said Hermione, sitting in the control chair.

**"Yes, Colonel."**

**"Harry, we're off."**

_**"Yes, you are. And there's already unexpected stuff happening down here."**_

**"How so?"**

_**"Well, an army of little spider-looking robots flowed out and apparently started constructing another ship as soon as you vacated the space. I'm trying to find the queue so I can stop them building anything else. Little beggars work fast. Wish I knew where they were getting the materials."**_

**"Just have a place for me to land when I get back."**

_**"I'll put a temporary crew on the Llwyd and station it in orbit until we find somewhere to put it if I have to."**_

* * *

Friday, 2 May, 1997  
PM's Office  
Downing Street  
15:00

Harry was briefing the new Prime Minister, one Tony Blair, on the division.

"You said you have two ships currently?"

"Yes. The science vessel Observer is currently surveying the moons of Jupiter, and is due back this weekend. The Aurora class warship Llwyd is currently on the ground, and another Aurora class warship is currently under construction. I'm working on designing a new class that is smaller but has the same armament, to conserve materials."

"What's this you said about 'magic' earlier?"

"Usually, you'd be briefed on that by the current Minister of Magic. However, the last minister was compromised during the course of the war in the wizarding world, so communications between here and there were severed for security reasons."

"Minister of Magic?"

"I'd better start at the beginning..."

* * *

Sunday, 4 May, 1997  
Shipyard  
Potter Manor  
02:45

"So, how did your moon-census go?" asked Harry, walking down the hall with Hermione.

"Quite well. We surveyed all the moons and asteroids. All 80 of them." said Hermione.

"As you can see, the new ship is progressing nicely. The Llwyd is in stationary orbit around the moon on the dark side." said Harry, as they reached a window looking out into the shipyard.

"Anything interesting happen?"

"We got a new PM on Friday."

"Who?"

"Tony Blair. Seems to be a good guy. Poor chap had to absorb the existence of magic AND aliens in one sitting."

* * *

Thursday, 17 July, 1997  
Shipyard  
Potter Manor  
13:45

The previous month and a half had passed in a flurry of discoveries in the database, and had shown that to even begin to understand half of its contents, Harry and Hermione needed a course or three in maths and physics. These subjects, of course, were not taught at Hogwarts.

"No wonder the wizarding world relies on goblins to do their banking... They never get taught any maths. I won't even start on the sciences." said Harry, frowning.

"Looks like a trip to a bookshop is in order." said Hermione.

"Ah, don't you just love the feeling you get when you realise that you're seven years behind your peers?" said Harry.

* * *

Tuesday, 29 July, 1997  
Library  
Potter Manor  
11:27

Harry and Hermione were surrounded by textbooks, paper, and pencils. They had decided to abandon parchment in favour of paper, and quills to pens and pencils. They were at a loss as to why the wizarding world still clung to quills and parchment like a small child to its favourite stuffed animal.

"I'm glad I learn quickly. If only there was a teaching program in the systems at the shipyard."

"I take it you checked?"

"Yes."

* * *

Wednesday, 6 August, 1997  
Shipyard  
Potter Manor  
11:02

After more than two months of planning and designing, Harry had completed the specifications for the new Phoenix class carrier, as well as specifications for its compliment of fighter craft. As he watched the newest Aurora class ship lift off, he wondered what he'd gotten himself into this time.

The new Phoenix class was to be about a 3/4 smaller than the Aurora class, and had two bays that could each hold 20 of the new air/space fighters. The Phoenix class was much sleeker than the Aurora class as well, consisting of flat panels, sweeping curves, and straight lines rather than odd protrusions in the most unlikely places. Armed with a modified version of the beam weapons found on the older Ancient satellite platforms, and not drones, more room was freed for the crew, which was to consist of roughly 60 people if fully crewed.

The fighters resembled jet aircraft, and could easily be mistaken for a new fighter aircraft, albeit of a radical new design, although the 'wings' were there solely to hold the ordinance, and the tail fins were purely aesthetic. They were designed to be able to operate in and out of atmosphere. Armed with a pair ADEN 30mm cannons and up to 10 AIM-9 missiles when used in space, Harry hoped that it would be able to eliminate anything it might need to shoot down. They featured a version of the engines on the smaller cylinder ships, inertial dampening, as well as minimal shielding.

The government was ecstatic about all this, because except for the missiles and cannons, it was produced at no cost to them.

As he put 25 of the new fighters into the build queue, he wondered where he'd store them out of sight.

* * *

Thursday, 14 August, 1997  
Library  
Potter Manor  
13:23

"So, Hermione, were you wanting to return to Hogwarts this year?"

"Actually, no. I can take the NEWTs whenever I want, I discovered, and we have more than enough resources here. Not to mention that Hogwarts doesn't offer a physics course."

"I'm not planning on returning either. Dumbledore told me he managed to convince Moony to take the DADA position again, so they'll have a good professor. I think I have enough experience in that field to pass the NEWT without issue, and as for the rest of them, I can study here."

* * *

Tuesday, 2 September, 1997  
Shipyard  
Potter Manor  
10:00

Harry watched as the formation of 15 fighters took flight and began practising manoeuvres.

"It appears they are as good in these as on the brooms. Excellent. Just a few more weeks and the Phoenix will be complete. I wonder if Hermione's managed to pry herself away from that book yet." said Harry, wandering back into the shipyard.

* * *

Friday, 19 September, 1997  
Hermione's Room  
Potter Manor  
08:45

Harry walked into the room.

"GOOD MORNING, HERMIONE. THIS IS YOUR WAKE UP CALL." he said rather loudly, only to have to duck when Hermione leapt out of bed and pointed her wand-sized staff.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing in here?" said Hermione, coming to her senses somewhat.

"The others are getting impatient, so I decided I'd better rouse you before the natives got any more restless."

"Others? Huh?"

"It's your birthday, Hermione."

"Really? I'd lost track."

"That's it, no more work for you until Monday. You need to have some fun, and it's not like you have a deadline to learn everything by. Now get dressed properly and stuff and head to the kitchen before Mrs. Weasley sends in someone else to get you."

"Oh! Right." she said, realizing that she was currently crouched next to her bed with a staff, in only a worn t-shirt and panties.

"Not that I mind the view, but Mrs. Weasley is a bit old fashioned, you know?" said Harry, before walking out.

* * *

Friday, 19 September, 1997  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
09:30

The party had immediately gotten under way upon Hermione's arrival in the kitchen. Currently, Hermione was enjoying a large breakfast, courtesy of the elves and Mrs. Weasley.

Suddenly, she stopped eating, and groaned.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I set up a meeting with the PM today at 10, here. He wanted to see the new ship. I completely forgot that Friday was my birthday."

"I must have missed that memo, because I'd have urged you to reschedule." said Harry. "Oh well. We can still give him the tour. But no more work or study after that until Monday!"

* * *

Friday, 19 September, 1997  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
09:55

"Well, since you're all here, and 'in the know' as it were, if you want to get the tour of the ship, follow me." said Harry, who led the group out of the Kitchen and onto the grounds.

After a 10 minute walk, they reached the hidden entrance to the shipyard, which was marked by a pair of wooden stakes that had been placed on either side of the door. After opening the door, he motioned the group inside, following behind.

"I know you said they were big, but I never realised they were _this_ big." said the Prime Minister, looking out the window.

"The Observer is actually smaller than the Aurora class ships. If you'll follow me, we'll go to the Phoenix."

Arthur Weasley, who had come along, looked like a child in a candy store.

"The things muggles do." he said.

"Actually, this isn't the muggles. This is a combination of muggles, wizards, and Ancients." said Fred.

"Ancients?"

"We went over that. People capable of magic are descended from them, as well as some muggles."

* * *

Friday, 19 September, 1997  
Phoenix  
Shipyard  
10:03

"This is the port side fighter bay. It can hold up to 20 of these fighters, as can the starboard bay. Each fighter is armed with a pair of ADEN 30mm cannons, and up to 10 AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles. They can take off either horizontally or vertically, like a Harrier. Unlike a normal aircraft, the wings serve no purpose in flight other than a place to hold weapons. We've been circulating rumours of a new experimental engine that is nearly silent, to explain any sightings of these aircraft making no noise. We've been limiting their flight to manoeuvres that are possible with conventional aircraft."

"This explains the reports we keep getting of unknown aircraft flying around this part of the country, then."

"Most likely, sir."

"Don't advertise it too much, or you'll have the RAF wanting a few dozen, if they don't already."

* * *

Saturday, 20 September, 1997  
Outside the Library  
Potter Manor  
09:00

"Nope. No work until Monday, remember?" said Harry, steering Hermione away from the library.

"But"

"No. You forgot that it was your birthday. Too much focus on work." said Harry, pulling out his plate.

"Ron, you're in command until noon. I don't want myself or Hermione bothered unless it involves aliens attacking, imminent annihilation, or the four horsemen of the apocalypse, understood?"

_"Yes, sir."_

As they entered the Room with the Tree, Harry grinned.

"Maybe we can do this without being bothered. You know, I probably just screwed up any chance of that. I think I'll shut up now."

Amazingly, they weren't bothered, and the two managed to keep themselves happily entertained through a variety of activities.

* * *

Thursday, 30 September, 1997  
Bridge  
Phoenix  
09:00

Harry was sitting in the control chair, surrounded by various division personnel at their stations, mostly from the Llwyd, since a large number of the ship-able division was back at Hogwarts. He was in the process of starting the ships systems for a test flight.

"Navigation?"

"Operational, sir."

"Sensors?"

"Operational."

"Navigation, take us up. We have a launch drill to perform."

* * *

Thursday, 30 September, 1997  
Bridge  
Phoenix  
Orbit above Atlantic Ocean  
09:05

"Sir, an unidentified contact just appeared on sensors about 3000 feet to port. It is moving away at high speed."

"Follow it. I'd like to meet with our visitor."

As they changed course, they saw a flash of colour.

"It just jumped into hyperspace."

"Open a channel to the Loucetios."

"Channel open."

**"Loucetios, do you read?"**

_**"Yes, sir."**_

**"We just had an unidentified craft do a runner. Keep an eye out for any more."**

After a successful launch drill, the Phoenix returned to the shipyard's "parking lot", also known as the large tract of land adjacent to it.

* * *

Thursday, 2 October, 1997  
Library  
Potter Manor  
13:57

"We need to recruit some more people. We barely have enough to have a skeleton crew on three ships and still have enough for the fighters, even with everybody here. I was thinking we should see if squibs can operate the technology. If we really wanted to try something, we could see if muggles could. We hardly use magic when we're on the ships, mostly just here to keep in practice, or to prepare for NEWTs. With more than half the division back in school, we're severely understaffed. We certainly don't have enough for the Caswallawn when it's completed."

"I don't see why we couldn't recruit squibs and muggles. Most of the magic we use outside of the manor building could be attributed to the technology very easily. We'd just have to keep the use of major magic to certain areas."

"You're remembering to take breaks, right?"

"You just like the opportunity to snog."

"Actually, the fact that you must have been pretty out of it to forget your birthday when you were looking at a calendar daily is more of a concern. Though the snogging isn't something you'll ever hear me complain about."

* * *

Friday, 14 November, 1997  
Briefing Room  
Potter Manor  
10:00

"Right. You have all joined or been transferred into the British Army's Magical Division. Most of you will be training to operate one of our five ships, or our fighters. All of you have shown that you can operate the technology." said Harry, addressing the mixture of muggles, squibs, and magicals in front of him. "If neither of these is acceptable, we also have numerous places for you in other areas, ranging from medical to research. All personnel will receive basic firearm training, and all but the muggles will receive the helmet training. Muggles will have to learn the old fashioned way, since the helmets seem to malfunction on them."

After discussions with the government, both magical and muggle, Harry had found that the Statute of Secrecy was in fact, mostly to keep wizards from blatantly doing magic in front of muggles for the sake of doing magic in front of them, and that his informing them of the magical world when they joined the division was in fact, allowed. Of course, discretion was highly advised, since the magical governments of the world did not desire to have religious fanatics trying to kill wizards and witches.

Harry continued his lecture about what the division did, some of its unique rules and regulations, and the differences from the rest of the British Army.

* * *

Thursday, 4 December, 1997  
Commissary  
Caswallawn  
10:00

"You've got quite a view from here." said the Prime Minister, looking out the window at the earth.

"Yes. We've been debating on whether to inform the Americans of our ships, although they likely already know. We had an interesting time over the last few weeks staying out of sight of the Columbia. We've been cleaning up various bits of debris up here too. It's a wonder the shuttle survives long enough to land with all the crap up here. We picked up and disposed of a reactor core earlier this week. Nuclear satellites... Honestly."

"We'll have to tell them eventually. Their plan for a space station will make it a bit difficult to hide out here."

"Indeed." said Harry, taking another bite of pie. "I think the best solution would be to tell those who 'need to know', and they continue using the shuttles as usual. Well, if you're finished with your food, we'll continue the tour."

* * *

**A/N: I never did understand how all these shows with spaceships have managed to avoid the whole space junk issue. Many thousands of flecks of paint, metal, and other assorted debris is a major issue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Bridge  
Caswallawn  
22:12

**"All ships return to orbit above the UK until further notice."** said Harry, who had been awakened by the news minutes before and made his way to the Caswallawn.

He took out his plate.

"All division members at Hogwarts need to be out in front of the school geared up within ten minutes. We will pick you up in the Caswallawn and transfer you to the appropriate ships."

"Hermione, you know who to contact about this."

_"I'm on it."_

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
5th Floor  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
22:18

Filch was annoyed. He had caught a dozen students out of bed and none of them paid him the slightest bit of attention. He was currently following Neville and Ginny, who were soon joined by others in their jogging.

"What's going on? Harry wouldn't call us out of school unless it was important."

"I don't know."

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Control Room  
SGC, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado, USA  
14:20 Local

"Sir, Deep Space Radar reports four blips passing Saturn. Space Command also reports that there are also three other ships in orbit above the UK."

"Goa'uld?" asked General Hammond.

"We should have a visual momentarily. Hubble is reorienting now."

"Any information on the ships over the UK?"

"Not much, sir. Space command reports that they match the rough information from several objects they've been tracking for a few months now. We are receiving reports that the UK's armed forces have gone on alert."

"Well, they obviously aren't completely in the dark."

"We have confirmation on the ships, sir. Definitely Goa'uld. We also got a visual on one of the ships above the UK. The British seem to have ships, sir. We have someone contacting them about the situation now."

"No wonder they went on alert. They're probably more informed than we are."

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Downing Street  
London  
22:20

A dishevelled Prime Minister, Minister of Defence, and several others were gathered in a conference room being briefed by Hermione.

"So we don't know if they are hostile or not?"

"No sir. For all we know they could be trying to sell biscuits. Or, they could be here to destroy us. They haven't responded to communications, but we don't know if they're ignoring us, or if they simply can't use the same methods of communicating."

At this point, a person stuck their head in the room and called the Minister of Defence out.

When he returned a few minutes later, his face was not smiling.

"The Americans say they are confident they are hostile. They wouldn't go into detail on how. They did seem pleased to hear that our ships have weapons, though."

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Grounds  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
22:23

As Filch came out of the castle behind the group of students, he stopped, his jaw hanging open. The sight of the Caswallawn hovering a few hundred feet above the grounds apparently left him speechless.

As the students disappeared in a flash of light, he snapped out of it, and ran back inside, heading for Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Bridge  
Caswallawn  
22:28 GMT

**"Harry, we have a message coming from the PM."**

**"Patch him through."**

**"Done."**

"What can I do for you, sir?"

_"The Americans detected the ships you mentioned. They say they are hostile."_

"Are they planning any attack? The Americans, I mean."

_"They plan to launch some missiles once the ships enter orbit."_

"Well, that's a bad plan. For all we know they could have wiped out half our population by that point. Tell them we're prepared to eliminate the threat."

_"I'll see what I can do."_

"Thank you, sir."

**"All ships raise shields. Phoenix and Llwyd, stay in orbit. Loucetios, with me. We're going to greet our visitors before they get here."**

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Control Room  
SGC, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado, USA  
14:32 Local

"General, Space Command reports that another ship has entered orbit above the UK."

"More Goa'uld?" asked Captain Carter, who had entered the control room with Daniel Jackson.

"No ma'am. This one came from the ground. Likely another British ship."

"Another one? Just how many do they have?"

At this point, they were joined by one Colonel Samuels.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked General Hammond, looking less than pleased.

"Reporting for duty, sir. I was sent by the Pentagon to coordinate the pre-emptive strike."

"Pre-emptive strike?"

"Yes. I've been working with Area 51. Two otherwise ordinary Mark-12A warheads have been enhanced by a small amount of raw Naquadah, and should now yield in excess of 1000 megatons, each. We plan to launch the two rockets simultaneously into retrograde orbit once the ships reach earth and enter orbit. The missiles themselves are made of the same material as our stealth aircraft, and should go undetected by their radar."

"Assuming they have something even remotely similar to radar." said Hammond.

"You seem to be forgetting the heat signature given off by a rocket, Colonel." said Carter.

"It's our best shot. The president seems to agree, because he's initiated countdown."

"Maybe you can tell me why our forces haven't gone on alert?" asked Hammond.

"The thinking was that if we appear unaware, the Goa'uld will not expect the attack."

"Well, that's a bad plan." said Colonel O'Neill, who had arrived in the room shortly after Colonel Samuels. "The effect is rather ruined by the fact the British are already on alert."

At this point the phone rang, and was answered by General Hammond.

After a few confused moments of conversation, he hung up.

"We've been ordered to call off the missile strike. Apparently the President has found a better alternative to your plan."

"What!?"

"We have a General from the British Army on the line. We should be hearing from him momentarily."

_"Can anyone hear me? Is this working?"_

"We read you. This is General Hammond."

_"You can save your missiles, we've got something much better."_

"Who is this?" asked Colonel Samuels.

_"Major General Potter, British Army. I'm currently moving to intercept the incoming ships."_

"You're confident you can eliminate the ships?"

_"We'll find out, won't we. Although, from what I just started seeing, I may not have much to deal with. They've started attacking each other. Hold on, __**Launch fighters. I don't want those things getting near me or earth. Only fire if they shoot at you.**__"_

"Confirmed, sir. The ships are firing on each other."

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Bridge  
Caswallawn  
22:33 GMT

"We'll find out, won't we. Although, from what I just started seeing, I may not have much to deal with. They've started attacking each other. Hold on, **Launch fighters. I don't want those things getting near me or earth. Only fire if they shoot at you.**"

"Sorry about that. A group of ships just broke off from the battle and headed toward our ships. Curses. They stopped fighting amongst themselves." said Harry.

**"Have five fighters escort the three that approached us into a bay. Keep the bay empty and them under heavy guard until we can figure out what they're doing. All other fighters concentrate on the rest that just started this way. Loucetios, prepare to launch drones and fire beam weapons."**

_**"Understood."**_

As they started seeing explosions between them and the Goa'uld ships, Harry figured any chance that they might not be hostile was effectively eliminated.

**"Fire weapons."**

**"Two ships destroyed. All four destroyed. Drones are targeted on the small ships."**

"Well, the large ships have been eliminated. We're cleaning up the smaller fighters, whatever they are." said Harry, getting up.

**"Have we lost anyone?"**

**"No, sir."**

**"Excellent. I'm off to see what we have in the bay. Once we have finished up here, head back to earth."**

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Control Room  
SGC, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado, USA  
14:35 Local

_"Well, the large ships have been eliminated. We're cleaning up the smaller fighters, whatever they are."_

"Stop sending groups through. Inform the Alpha Site that the threat is eliminated."

"Did we get any images of this?" asked Carter.

"Checking... Yes." said the technician, bringing them up on the monitor.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones keeping secrets." said Daniel, as images continued to display.

"We should see if we can work out a way to acquire some of their technology. The ability to dispatch four Goa'uld ships without breaking a sweat..."

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Fighter Bay  
Caswallawn  
22:36 GMT

**"What do we know about our visitors?"**

**"Not much, sir. They say they caused the fighting between ships, and then headed to us. I think they defected."**

**"Interesting."** said Harry, before walking over to the strangely dressed individuals.

"Can you understand me?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. I'm Major General Potter."

"I am Bra'tac, and these are Jaffa who are loyal to me. I have heard that one called Teal'c has allied himself with your world against the Goa'uld. He is an old friend of mine. I would be grateful for an opportunity to meet with him."

At Harry's confused look, he continued.

"He is said to be a part of a group known as SG-1."

Harry's eyebrows raised, and he pulled out his plate.

**"Can someone patch me through to the Americans again?"**

_**"Done."**_

"General Hammond, do you read?"

_"We do."_

"You wouldn't happen to have a Jaffa there by the name of Teal'c, would you?"

_"How...? We'll get him on the line. One moment."_

_"He's here."_

"Is the name Bra'tac familiar to him?"

_"Indeed. He was my mentor."_ came a different voice.

"Can he be trusted?"

_"Indeed."_

"Well, he wants to meet with you. General, is there anywhere we can land a transport to either take people to our ship, or bring the Jaffa to you?"

* * *

**A/N: After some half dozen rewrites of this portion, I finally decided to stick with one. I don't think it's the greatest, but it's been one of those times when rewriting it fifty times wouldn't really improve it any.**

**To explain some oddities you may notice:**

**- SG-1 never left the SGC to prevent the attack, since the ship had moved from it's location before they tried to dial it's gate (SG1: Within the Serpent's Grasp). **

- **For those who haven't guessed, the mystery ship was a Goa'uld scout seeing what resistance was likely to be had. Even Goa'uld, in their nearly infinite arrogance, would be unlikely to go into a situation completely uninformed. This is also why there were four ships instead of two. **

- **The reason for lack of lag in communications is because the signal between the SGC and the Caswallawn is using subspace between the shipyard and the ship, and is bounced to the SGC using satellite/land line from the shipyard/Manor.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

**Snowdove30 – Yes, those in the division are paid. I never settled on any amounts, so that's up to your imagination currently. The situation with the ships I came up with was a sort of lease of undetermined length, at no cost. Free, because it literally costs Harry nothing to build and maintain them. **

**That's as far as I had taken this portion of the story's details, though I might want to flesh them out a bit more, since I doubt I've seen the last of these questions.**

**Cocoa Girl2 – See above for some answers. I replied to the rest of your questions in a message.**

**I'm sure I'll get notified about things being cliché in this chapter, too.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Aftermath**

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Control Room  
SGC, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado, USA  
14:39 Local

_"Well, he wants to meet with you. General, is there anywhere we can land a transport to either take people to our ship, or bring the Jaffa to you"_

"How much room do you need to land?"

* * *

Friday, 6 March, 1998  
Bridge  
Caswallawn  
Orbit above North America  
01:05 GMT

Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, and Daniel Jackson found themselves on the bridge of the Caswallawn. Teal'c had stayed behind with Bra'tac in the conference room.

"Welcome aboard the Caswallawn. I'm Major General Potter. I had hoped to meet you when you arrived, but some issues came up."

"You're General Potter?"

"Yes. Is there something odd? You look a bit surprised."

"Well, I don't know about the other two, but I was expecting someone a bit older."

"Most people do. Who are your friends, anyway?"

"That is Captain Samantha Carter, US Air Force, this is Daniel Jackson, civilian. I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, Air Force. Teal'c is still with Bra'tac."

"So, what were those things we just destroyed? I'm curious as to how you knew they were hostile."

"Teal'c called them Ha'tak. They're Goa'uld motherships."

Harry blinked and frowned.

"Damn. We were hoping that they'd managed to vanish into the mists of time. How'd you know about them, though?" asked Harry.

"That's a long and interesting story. One I don't believe I'm allowed to tell you."

"I can understand that. I'm going to go out on a limb here. You, that is, your country, hasn't moved a person any farther away from the earth than the moon. Using spacecraft, that is." said Harry, watching their reactions.

"Now, the only other way we know of that might allow you to run across the Goa'uld is the Astria Porta. Star Gate, in English, I suppose."

This got a reaction.

"How do you know about that?"

"I read about them." said Harry with a grin.

"Carter? I thought we had people watching for books like that?"

"Oh, it wasn't in a book. Nor was it written in the last three millennia."

"I thought these symbols looked familiar." said Daniel, looking at the panels and screens. "We found them on a planet in what we think was a gathering place for four different races, called Heliopolis. Hang on, you can read this?"

"I can speak it too. Why?"

"What race used it originally? You're obviously human."

"Actually, I'm descended from the race that used it. They apparently mixed with the local population, and eventually died off. They were called the Ancients. I'm impressed that you managed to learn to use the Star Gate. They didn't exactly leave you an instruction manual."

"No, they didn't. This one here actually figured it out." said O'Neill, indicating Daniel. Harry took out his plate.

**"Hey Hermione, you'll never guess what I just found out."**

_**"What did you find out?"**_

**"You know those Goa'uld mentioned in the database? They're not as gone as we had hoped. We just blasted 4 Goa'uld motherships. The Americans have been a busy bunch lately."**

_**"How so?"**_

**"They found and managed to learn to use the Stargate."**

_**"I guess that answers how they knew about the Goa'uld, and probably why they knew they were hostile."**_

* * *

Thursday, 5 March, 1998  
Dumbledore's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
22:35 GMT

"Argus, slow down. I missed everything after 'disappeared in a flash of light.'" said Dumbledore.

"The students. They disappeared in a flash of light. There was a large object hovering above the grounds. The students seemed to be unconcerned by it. All of the students completely ignored me, too." said Filch.

"Which students?"

"There was Longbottom and Weasley, and then Bones joined them, and then"

"Ah. That explains most of it."

"It does?"

"Yes. I think we can expect an explanation later this evening or tomorrow. Those students are part of Mr. Potter's group. Something big must have come up for him to call them from school."

At this point, Professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Albus, you wouldn't happen to know why I have students telling me about being woken by a large flying object making a loud humming sound, would you? The muggleborn keep talking about spaceships and aliens, whatever they are, and everyone else is confused."

* * *

Friday, 6 March, 1998  
Bridge  
Caswallawn  
01:15 GMT

_"Harry, Dumbledore is curious about why we left."_ came Neville's voice form his plate.

"Old man doesn't miss a trick. Are you with him now?"

_"No, I just finished giving him a vague explanation, but he seemed a bit sceptical."_

"He'll just have to remain that way, then."

"What is that plate thing?" asked Carter.

"A sort of two-way radio plus some." said Harry.

* * *

Friday, 6 March, 1998  
Shipyard  
Potter Manor  
09:45 GMT

"Well, that went well." said Harry, suppressing a yawn, and preparing to return to the manor for a few hours of sleep.

The Americans had been returned a few hours before, plus the Jaffa. All of the division that had been pulled from Hogwarts had returned, and the Caswallawn and Llwyd were the only ships still in orbit, both back to a skeleton crew.

Harry made his way back to the Manor, and his room. Flopping on the bed, he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Friday, 6 March, 1998  
Briefing Room  
SGC, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado, USA  
03:05 Local

"They know about the Stargate, sir."

"What?! How?" said Hammond, expecting that statement as much as he expected an elephant to waltz into the room singing.

"Apparently, some of them are descended from the race who built them." said O'Neill.

"Well, I expect we'll be hearing from them at some point. They'll probably want to know about the ships they just destroyed, and how we knew they were hostile." said Hammond.

"Well, we kinda already told them that, though they did manage to guess most of it." said O'Neill.

Hammond shook his head.

* * *

Wednesday, 11 March, 1998  
Briefing Room  
SGC, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado, USA  
09:35 Local

Harry, Hermione, the PM, SG-1, and General Hammond were in the briefing room. Harry, Hermione, and the PM had just been briefed on the Stargate program.

"So, you've been travelling to other worlds, attempting to gather technology. And you made an enemy of these Goa'uld in the process?" asked the Prime Minister.

"That's about right, yes."

"So, have you found anything interesting yet?"

"Actually, no. We've been fighting with the powers that be over the funding of the program for just that reason."

"At least you rid us of Apophis." said O'Neill.

"Actually, we're not entirely sure we did. You see, we found a Stargate in the debris" said Harry.

"Well, that sucks," said O'Neill after a few moments of silence. "The escape possibility, not the Stargate."

"Indeed." said Harry.

"Now, you've heard about what we do, and we know nothing about what you do." said O'Neill. "Several of us have found it odd that we never heard about you. Things like that generally make the rounds."

"Well, only about ten people know that the division I command exists. I can't tell you the official title of it, nor can I tell you what we can do. I can tell you that my division is responsible for defending against _unusual_ threats."

"What do you mean by unusual?"

"Hostile alien races, evil egomaniacs leading cults bent on world domination, that sort of thing."

"So, basically, this is nothing surprising for you?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

Saturday, 21 March, 1998  
Gate Room  
SGC, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado, USA  
09:55 Local

Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were geared up and waiting for the Gate to dial. They were going to accompany SG-1 to a planet that was supposed to contain a repository of Ancient knowledge, known to the SGC as P3R-272.

O'Neill was in the Control Room with General Hammond, watching the gate being dialled.

"Do we really have to take the teenagers?"

"Yes, Colonel. I've been assured they are more than capable of holding their own, having done so on several occasions."

"When? They look like they just got out of school, and the red head looks like she's still in school."

"They didn't get into it."

"Chevron 5 is encoded."

"Well, I'd better join the team in the gate room." said O'Neill, making his way down the stairs to the hall.

* * *

Saturday, 21 March, 1998  
P3R-272  
Milky Way Galaxy, Local Group  
10:00 Mountain (Earth)

"Noos ani Anqueetas. Hiq qua Videum." said Harry, looking at the floor. "We are the Ancients. The place of our Legacy."

"So, this thing is...?" said O'Neill, walking over to the device on the wall, causing it to activate and extend part way.

"The repository of knowledge. It should contain all the knowledge of the Ancients at the time it was created."

"So, if I use it, I'll know the same thing as the Ancients did?"

"For a bit, yes, until your brain overloads and you die." said Harry. "Your mind is not capable of handling the device."

"I see. I'll just step back, then."

"Good idea. Now, I need to obtain some information from it. Namely, how to extract it from this structure and take it with us." said Harry, walking up to it. As it grabbed his head, Harry let out a colourful metaphor.

After a moment, the device retracted, releasing Harry's head.

"Well, that was sudden. Damn thing tried to download all of it into my mind before I could control it. Keep your guard up if you use it, Hermione. I got what I needed, plus the complete history of the Ancients, unabridged."

"I guess it's my turn, then." said Hermione.

"If you want to. I know how to remove the device and hook it to our computers now, so you can use it either way." said Harry. "I'm not sure I like this method. Much faster, though not as safe."

"Now, we can access the contents once we get back to earth, right?" asked O'Neill.

"I don't see why not. I'm certain we'll be asking to use the gate again. We wouldn't have to deal with securing and coordinating two gates that way."

* * *

Saturday, 21 March, 1998  
Gate Room  
SGC, Cheyenne Mountain Complex, Colorado, USA  
10:45 Local

SG-1 exited the gate, followed by Harry and Company, carrying the device.

Hammond noticed that Carter and Daniel were looking like Christmas had come early.

O'Neill, noticing where he was looking, shrugged.

"We've been told that we can look at the information once they get it hooked up. Apparently, it's a bit overzealous when it comes to giving out the information on its own. That, and apparently our minds can't handle it yet. What did you say would happen again?" said O'Neill, turning to Harry.

"You would gain the complete knowledge of the ancients for a short time, until your brain overloads and you die." said Harry cheerfully. "The only reason we use it directly is because we can control what we get. We'd die as well if it dumped everything."

"Yes. That. So, they're going to hook it up to their computers so it can be browsed safely, and these two can hardly sit still."

* * *

Friday, 3 April, 1998  
Kitchen  
Potter Manor  
08:05

Harry took the Daily Prophet from the owl, paid, and opened it up.

He frowned.

_**'Umbridge' legislation passes**  
Wizengamot confused, vote is odd._

_In a surprise twist, the much debated and so-called 'Umbridge' legislation, introduced by Delores Umbridge last week, passed by a large majority. How is unknown, since nobody will admit voting for it. Despite this, the tally clearly shows nearly 2/3 voted for it._

_The legislation, which will take effect the 20__th__ of this month, will make it illegal for muggleborn and half-blood witches and wizards to seek employment in the muggle world for a period of five years after completion of schooling. Violators will face penalties ranging from stiff fines to incarceration. When asked for the reasoning behind the proposal, Umbridge said that "The muggleborn are leaving the wizarding world in droves. This legislation will keep their wages and taxes in our economy, and our businesses staffed."_

_We asked a number of muggleborn who had found jobs in the muggle world why they left, and the responses were all generally the same._

_"I couldn't get a job. Nobody wants to hire a muggleborn, unless they are not just head and shoulders above the rest, but entire body lengths." -- Fred Wemply, aged 42._

_"Nobody'll hire a muggleborn unless they absolutely have to." -- Ernie Dillick, aged 30._

_With statements like these, is it any wonder that muggleborns are 'leaving the wizarding world in droves'?_

_Umbridge, who introduced the legislation, recently finished her sentence in Azkaban..._

_**For more, see page 4.**_

"She's as thick as Malfoy."

* * *

Friday, 3 April, 1998  
Kitchen  
Granger Residence  
08:10

_"Hey Hermione, guess what?"_

Hermione was busy eating a slice of toast before heading to the Shipyard.

"What, Harry."

_"She's done it again. Or at least, she's certainly trying. She may have problems proving the ministry has jurisdiction in the muggle world. Somehow, that wildly unpopular proposal passed."_

"Great. Now what?"

_"No idea. If she tries to go after division members retroactively, she's going to find herself facing some opposition. It isn't retroactive. How that toad managed to regain her previous position, I cannot begin to guess."_

* * *

Sunday, 19 April, 1998  
Situation Room  
Potter Manor  
23:50

"How did I guess. There's half a dozen Aurors outside the Creevey house now. No idea why... Colin is at Hogwarts. Speaking of... Ah, there we go. Come on Umbridge... How thick can you get? Huh? What the hell are they doing there?"

Harry was looking at the map, which was showing around 15 Aurors at the gates to the school. In addition to the Aurors, Harry noticed a pair of Dementors on the map a short way away.

"Ron, you notice what you have outside the gates?"

_"Yes. Why are they here?" _said Ron, sounding displeased. Ron was looking at his portable version of the map from Hogwarts.

"Excellent question. I suspect that Umbridge is back to her old games."

* * *

Monday, 20 April, 1998  
Grounds  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
06:30

Harry had decided to join Neville and the rest of the students who took part in the morning run around the lake.

"So, any sign of over large toads or Aurors yet?"

"No, amazingly. I'd have expected them to interrupt our little run."

"So did I. Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm going to talk to Dumbledore." said Harry, breaking off and veering toward the castle.

As he reached the large double doors, he heard shouts from behind him.

Turning, he saw that the Aurors had decided to crash the party. The Aurors, however, instead of bothering the students, were making their way up to the castle.

Harry continued to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Monday, 20 April, 1998  
Headmaster's Office  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
06:45

Harry knocked on the door, noting that the Gargoyle moved aside for him without a password.

"Enter."

Harry entered the room.

"Ah, Harry. I was wondering when you'd be making a visit. Please, have a seat. I assume from the look on your face this is about that new law?"

"Indeed it is. Does the ministry have jurisdiction here?"

"Technically only in certain circumstances, but there has never been a need to enforce that."

"You may have occasion today... Some fifteen Aurors are making their way here as we speak."

On cue, a knocking sounded from the door.

"Enter." said Dumbledore.

A pair of Aurors came in.

"What can I do for you?" asked Dumbledore.

"We are here to take the yourself and the following persons into custody: Remus Lupin, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Justin Fitch-Fletchley, Harry Potter..." started one Auror.

After he finished the list some minutes later, Harry cleared his throat.

"So, um, why am I to be taken into custody?"

"Violation of the Restriction on Underage Sorcery."

"I see." said Harry.

Dumbledore spoke next.

"Why are you taking my Defence professor into custody?"

"He is a werewolf and knowingly endangers students."

"Oh please..." said Harry with a snort. "He's about as dangerous as a first year. Unless you try something stupid, in which case, how fast do you run? Now, I'm afraid I have to be going." said Harry, popping off to the Manor again and rousing Hermione.

The first Auror looked angry. The second looked like he was trying to contain his laughter.

"I did tell you he wouldn't be an easy one to bring in." he said.

* * *

Monday, 20 April, 1998  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
08:00

As students and staff sat down and began their breakfast, Dumbledore stood.

"I would like to make an announcement." he said, and the Hall grew silent.

"As of this morning, Professor McGonagall is Headmistress of Hogwarts. DADA classes are cancelled for the immediate future until a replacement professor is found. The friendly Aurors you see around the hall are here to escort myself and Professor Lupin to the Ministry. If any attempt to detain students, kindly remind them that their jurisdiction does not extend to students in this case. Enjoy your meals." said Dumbledore, before standing, and making his way to the doors out of the hall, followed by Lupin.

Muttering and whispering exploded in the hall.

* * *

Elsewhere in the world, Draco Malfoy was still alive and still arrogant, though he had become rather bitter as well. He was not, as people tended to think, completely hopeless at organised thought, simply arrogant and prejudiced in the extreme. And he was currently following a certain Weasley in Egypt, unaware of the events that would begin to unfold as a result of his actions.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Rydan fall for some interesting thoughts and ideas. They caused my brain to engage more fully. Expect another update in a few weeks. Course work and a job are attempting to monopolize Real Life.**

**EDITED: Fixed Date issue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**NOT DEAD YET!**

Sorry for the frighteningly long delay (just shy of two years! *cringe*) posting this chapter. Along with a case of writer's block, I have had a (un?)healthy amount of real life, school, and work.

Things will begin to diverge greatly from the series time-line from here on.

I have been asked several questions about this fic and its relation to SG1 time-wise. Currently, it is somewhere in season two. An exact episode/date is hard to pin, because the events in this time-line have altered the speed at which the events happened. For instance, Apophis' attack on Earth came sooner than in the series.

I'm in no way satisfied with this chapter, but, it gets the job done, and I dare not put off uploading it, lest I never get past it, as the previous two years have shown.

EDITED: Due to a review, I have added some detail that I failed to include. One of the problems with a story that isn't beta'd is that one's mind tends to gloss over things it already knows.

Just a reminder:  
**Spoken Ancient  
**_Heard through communications devices_

* * *

Wednesday, 29 July, 1998  
Courtroom 6  
Ministry of Magic, London, UK  
09:36 BST

Harry walked out of the courtroom with an extra spring in his step. They had successfully avoided any wand-snappings for the members of the division, instead following the usual course of punishment: fines for those who have already received a written warning, much to Umbridge's displeasure.

They were no closer to dealing with the charges against Dumbledore and Lupin, due to both being legitimate issues, although they had tried to push the fact that neither one was generally cause for locking someone up as opposed to simply removing them from the area of issue and fining them.

* * *

Tuesday, 11 August, 1998  
Ancient Tomb  
Egypt, Earth  
13:14 EEST (GMT + 3)

Bill Weasley stood silently in a dimly lit chamber, looking around carefully, searching for any traps. A crash and a muffled "oof!" behind him nearly gave him a heart attack.

"Who's there?" shouted Bill, spinning around, wand at the ready.

Not seeing any movement or hearing a response for several moments, he lowered his wand slightly and made his way over to where he thought the crash had come from. As he peered behind a support column, he saw a smashed canopic jar, and a figure hunched over on its knees.

Bill was about to speak, when the figure suddenly flicked a wand at him. "Oh crap." thought Bill as his arms and legs snapped together and he fell over sideways.

The figure stood up, and looked down at Bill, a sneer appearing on its face.

"And now, I'm afraid I must be moving on." said the figure in a strange distorted voice, its eyes glowing, before stepping over Bill and out of sight.

* * *

Tuesday, 11 August, 1998  
Bridge  
Loucetios, Low Earth Orbit  
12:45 BST (GMT + 1)

**"Colonel, sensors detect a hyperspace window forming just outside the atmosphere above Egypt."**

** "Can you detect any craft approaching it?"**

** "Negative, Sir. Hyperspace window has disappeared."**

* * *

Thursday, 13 August, 1998  
Library  
Potter Manor  
11:00 BST

As the memory finished playing in the pensive, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Bill Weasley tumbled out of it and back to their feet around the table the pensive sat on.

After a long silence, Harry spoke first.

"Well, this really sucks."

"So Draco is in Egypt. What's the big deal, besides him attacking me?" asked Bill, looking confused.

"First, Draco is possessed. Second, we don't believe he is in Egypt any more." said Hermione.

* * *

Thursday, 13 August, 1998  
Downing Street  
London, UK  
13:45 BST

"What does this mean, in short?" asked the PM after hearing the brief Harry had given on the situation.

"The Goa'uld now know about magic users, and what we can do. From talking to Teal'c, a magical is more or less exactly what they've been looking for in a host for centuries. We can be sure this will get their notice, possibly even more so than defeating them when they tried to attack us. On the bright side, they only know as much about that as Malfoy does, which is certainly not everything."

"So, what now?"

"I've suggested that everyone under my command add a bit of extra training into their routines. There's not much we can do besides wait, and continue what we were already doing at this point. We have found mention of several city-ships in the Ancient database that may have sensors capable of giving us advanced warning of approaching ships, but as of yet, we haven't found any information as to locations, or anything that would help us make our own."

"Should you find information on where they are located, consider a retrieval mission to be approved, so long as you feel it is relatively safe."

* * *

Monday, 14 September, 1998  
Database Room  
Shipyard  
Potter Manor  
09:00 BST

"General Potter, I think I've found something!" said one of the division members from R&D.

"What is it?" asked Harry, somewhat excitedly, as he walked over to where the private was standing.

"Mention of a city-ship, sir, named Tarris. Entry indicates that a group from there left the Pegasus galaxy several years after Atlantis was evacuated. It says the city had not been discovered by the Wraith, but with the war lost, some felt no need to remain. More importantly, it includes a location."

"We can get there by Stargate?"

"Sorry, sir. It's not a gate address we can dial with our Stargates. It is likely only accessible from other gates in the Pegasus galaxy."

* * *

Wednesday, 15 September, 1998  
Nirrti's Flagship  
Milky Way

"My Queen, I bring news from the planet of the Tau'ri."

Nirrti motioned to continue.

"There exists a section of humans who possess some abilities you will be most interested in."

"How have I not heard of this before? What abilities?"

"They live in secret, apart from the rest of the humans, afraid of the consequences of their abilities becoming known. They inherently have the ability to perform what they call 'magic'.

"And where can I find these humans?" asked Nirrti, her interest very much piqued.

"They live all over the planet, but a large concentration can be found in a section of nation called England, in one of the major cities, London."

Nirrti considered the goa'uld before her. His host was well chosen, as the constant smirk seemed to fit the blonde.

"You have done well, and anticipated my interests. Tell me more."

* * *

Thursday, 24 September, 1998  
Situation Room  
Potter Manor  
21:00 BST

"The Ancients in the Pegasus galaxy were fighting a war against the Wraith, we've learned that much from the archives here. We also know that the majority of those who evacuated from Pegasus left through the Stargate on Atlantis. We had believed that all of them had evacuated at that time, but it seems not." said Harry to the assembled group in the Situation Room, around the now generally disused map table, which was now covered in charts and reports.

"You're saying there may still be Ancients in the Pegasus Galaxy, living in the city-ship?" asked Ron.

"That would depend mostly on whether a sufficient number remained for there to be a viable population," said Hermione, looking at the notes in front of her. "We've found no mention of the actual population, so we can only guess."

"Anyway, now that we have located the Tarris, we need to see about acquiring some enhanced sensors, either by returning the city ship to earth, or finding out how to construct said sensors. Neville, that's where you come in. If you'd like to command the mission?"

"Certainly! It's bound to be more interesting than hanging around here."

* * *

Friday, 25 September, 1998  
Shipyard  
Potter Manor  
13:45 BST

"Sir, we have re-stocked the supply of drones, and all tests indicate they are all functional."

"Excellent, keep me informed." replied Neville, who was levitating several crates of supplies in front of him onto the Loucetios.

They were storing enough supplies for roughly a month, just in case something went pear shaped, and Neville had been assisting in the transport of the supplies for a few hours now.

The journey to the Pegasus Galaxy, and their destination within it was expected to take about twelve days, though it could be shortened considerably if they pushed the engines. They had decided to run them at slightly over half capacity to try and avoid any issues, as they had never been used for any length of time nearing what they would need to.

* * *

Wednesday, 30 September, 1998  
Bridge  
Loucetios, Earth Orbit  
21:00 BST

_**"Colonel, you have a go. Check in when you arrive, if possible. Have a safe trip."**_

** "Understood, and thanks."** said Neville, closing the communications channel. **"Navigation, set a course for the provided coordinates, and prepare to enter hyperspace on my mark."**

** "Course laid in, sir."**

** "Mark."**

As the Loucetios sped into hyperspace on the twelve day journey to another galaxy, Neville exhaled. Standing up from the command chair, he gave his uniform a quick adjustment.

**"I'll be in the commissary, let me know if anything changes." **said Neville, intent on getting something to eat, as he made his way out of the Bridge.**  
**

* * *

Monday, 12 October, 1998  
Bridge  
Loucetios  
14:30 GMT

**"10 seconds until arrival, Sir."**

** "Understood."**

As the ship dropped out of hyperspace, a scan of the planet below was conducted.

**"Scans indicate that the city has the shield raised, and there are many life-signs on the surrounding grassland."**

** "And inside the shield?"**

** "Scans were unable to penetrate the shield, sir."**

** "Very well. Communications, open a channel."**

** "Channel open."**

Neville took a deep breath before speaking. **"Tarris Control, this is the warship Loucetios, do you read?"**

* * *

Monday, 12 October, 1998  
Control Room  
Tarris City Ship  
Pegasus Galaxy  
Mid day

As a console chimed in response to the appearance of the Loucetios, all usual activity in the control room ground to a halt as everyone turned to look at the console.

**"Get Kallum!"**

* * *

Aurius Kallum was the one in charge of security on Tarris. His easy-going nature was seemingly at odds with his borderline-obsessive attention to detail in regards to the security of the city.

_**"Kallum, you need to come to the control room immediately."**_

**"I'm on my way. What's going on?"** responded Kallum into his communicator.

_**"There's an Aurora class warship in orbit. The computers don't recognise the identification."**_

**"What has it been doing?"** he asked, breaking into a run heading for the nearest transporter.

_**"Nothing, as far as we can tell."**_

Kallum strode out of the transporter and into the control room, just as the speakers came to life.

_**"Tarris Control, this is the warship Loucetios, do you read?"**_

Kallum motioned for the communications channel to be opened.

**"This is Tarris Control, we read you. Our computer does not recognise your ship's identification. Check 4792."**

_**"Confirm 75-A-6-V?"**_ came the response a moment later as Neville found the relevant section in the ship's computer.

**"Please dock on pier four, and remain on your ship. We will be there shortly."**

_**"Understood. Loucetios out."**_

** "I want a security team to meet me there as soon as they have docked."** said Kallum after the communications had been cut.

* * *

Monday, 12 October, 1998  
Loucetios  
Conference Room  
Early Afternoon

Neville looked over the table at the Head of Security for the city ship. He appeared to be middle-aged, with short dark hair, and carried himself with the air of someone who had no lack of confidence.

**"I apologise for the restrictions placed on you and your crew, but we take the security of this city very seriously. It has remained hidden from the Wraith, and the galaxy at large for thousands of years, and we intend to keep it that way. We were unsure of who you were."** said Kallum, looking at Neville, who looked somewhat uncertain about the situation.

**"Quite understandable. We had to really dig to find out where you were. It was almost as if the others from Atlantis didn't know you were here."** said Neville.

At this, Kallum laughed.

**"Atlantis! Those stuffy fimus plasmatis knew about us, they just didn't interact with us much. Too busy making rules, and generally starting things they were incapable of finishing. Anyway, what brings you back to our little corner of the universe after so long?"**

** "It's a long story. Basically, we've lost most of the knowledge you once had, and need some help catching up."**

** "How? Nearly all of the 'thinkers' and scientists returned to Terra."**

** "They ascended. Left us in the dark about pretty much everything. We've only figured out who and what we are in the last few years..."** explained Neville, continuing on to explain a brief history of Harry's group of friends and what had happened.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Next up, what's happening on/near Earth while Neville and company are in the Pegasus galaxy.


End file.
